Tazzy Chris (RmWK)
This is how Battling Trypticon goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. gang is transported to the Transformers: War for Cybertron world by Thunderwing and land on Air Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt Air Raid: Jetfire: Silverbolt: Batman: Gandalf: Wyldstyle: Princess Ivy: Homer Simpson: Sonata Dusk Emmet: Evil Anna: Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt build a jet that fits all of them out of parts they find and they all start heading towards an orbital gun Megatron: comm on the orbital gun Trypticon-the Autobots are keeping the rest of their transports grounded. Take aim at the planet's surface-destroy Iacon City! Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. Re-adjusting alignment. Initiating bombardment of Iacon. Air Raid: Was that-did that thing just talk? Silverbolt: Yeah, it did and it's about to fire on Iacon. Ryan F-Freeman: If it fires, Prime's done for. We have to do something! Finn the Human: You're right, Ryan. We must help the Autobots. Silverbolt: Autobots-there at the energy condolent that's our point of entry. Let's move! Adagio Dazzle: Aria Blaze: I hope it can't get any worse, Adagio. a bit Trypticon: Hahahaha. Air Raid: That sounded like laughter. Was that laughter? Optimus Prime: comm Silverbolt, we're taking a pounding down here. Get that gun offline now! Silverbolt: Trypticon: You cannot stop me, little Autobots. I am...Trypticon! I am...your death! Jetfire: Oh great Primus. I think this gun is a Cybertronian! Trypticon: I live to serve Megatron...and to destroy Autobots. Crash Bandicoot: Jetfire. It's us. We're from Earth. Jetfire: Crash? Is that you? Jetfire: This looks like the vapor complex chambers. Keep going! Silverbolt: Look out! Don't let those mashers catch you! Megatron: comm Trypticon. I have the co-ordinates for Optimus Prime's exact location. Target him now! Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. Zeroing in on co-ordinates now. Evil Ryan: Hurry! There must be a transformation cog near by. Air Raid: Wait a sec. Trypticon's a Cybertronian right? Jetfire: Yeah. So? Air Raid: Then he must have a conversion cog. If we destroy it, he won't be able to stay online as a gun. He'll revert to his original form. Jetfire: We don't even know what his original form is. Silverbolt: Maybe not, but anything's better then this. Great idea Air Raid. Jake the Dog: We agree with you too, Air Raid. Doctor Crash: Trypticon: Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime's location is now target-locked. Powering up for maximum impact. Air Raid: They're gonna kill Prime! Move, move, move! Ryan F-Freeman: This one is for you and Cybertron, Odette. CHERRY BOMBS AWAY! [ Trypticon: No. Noooo! Cannot maintain cannon form! Silverbolt: We need to get out of here now. Air Raid: What's he changing into? Are those TEETH? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. The cave is moving! Cody Fairbrother: This is no cave, bro. transforms Silverbolt: We made it! Now let's finish this guy off! Sci-Ryan: But this time. With back-up. Trypticon: Ha! Ha! Ha! You haven't defeated me, Autobots! You have only untethered your own destroyer! Air Raid: What's it gonna take with this guy? Jetfire: Silverbolt, he's jetting straight for the planet! Silverbolt: Aim at his jetpack. We're not finished with him yet. Trypticon: Feel the burn of my laser! [[Category:Scenes] Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan